Sacrifice for Love
by MyEdiction
Summary: Kindergarten teacher Alice lusts over one of her students fathers on a regular basis. Is today the day she's going to finally get the hot rocker/dad Jasper? Kind of OOC. AH/Cannon pairings. Oh and lemon's of course.


**So for those of you who are reading my multi-chapter fic Help Me, Save Me- this little ditty right here is part of the reason my last chapter (#6) took so long. This story has been stuck my cranium since I first wrote Wicked Game and it finally had to come out. This was originally going to be my second entry to the DILF contest but it never made it out on time. I figure it's only fair that those of you who waited patiently for me get to read the reason for my negligence. **

**This is not beta'd so be gentle with me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wish I did tho. **

* * *

Just another boring Friday morning. At least it was the end of the week. I needed a break. I just needed some time to myself, some time to reflect on my life so far. Where I wanted it to go, what I wanted out of it at this point. I'm only 27, I shouldn't have to re-evaluate my life. Here I am though wondering what to do next.

I heard a rumbling of a car and instinctually knew that car. I'd know the sound of that engine anywhere.

Turning towards the window next to my desk, I sighed softly as I watched him dropping is son off at school. He was perfection with his somewhat shaggy dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and charming smile. Whenever he was available he'd drop his son, Jackson, off at school at 8 A.M. sharp and I'd watch out my classroom window as he'd get out of his hot fucking car, a 1967 Shelby GT 500, walk to the passenger side and then he'd bend over and reach into the back seat. My panties would dampen every time because his perfect ass would be on display and his shirt would always ride up just enough to expose a sliver of skin between his low rise jeans and the faded band t-shirt's he always wore.

I thanked God every single day that my classroom faced the drop off spot. I watched as he straightened up and grabbed his son's hand and started walking him towards the entrance to school, aviator sunglasses firmly in place. I also took note that every other female with in a one hundred foot radius was also watching him walk his son into school. What was so hot about a guy who is responsible?

Well they could watch all they wanted because he was walking his son to my classroom and I'd be the one to greet him at the door. I quickly glanced at the compact mirror I kept in my desk to make sure that my hair was in place and my make-up impeccable. I got up from behind my desk and made my way to the back of my classroom and towards the entry way. I looked good today, well I always looked good, but today I took special precautions to make sure I looked phenomenal. Being short really narrowed my options sometimes when it came to clothing but I had struck out when I managed to find a heather gray pencil skirt that didn't look like a full length skirt on my petite frame. I paired it with a crisp baby blue button up that matched the color of his eyes perfectly, and to finish it off a pair of patent black peep toe pumps. I'm sure it was a bit over done for kindergarten, but I was hoping he'd be dropping his son off at school today.

He hadn't been around lately to drop Jackson off at school. You see 'He' is actually Jasper Whitlock, sex god rocker extraordinaire. He spent a good portion of the year on the road with his band, but it never failed that when he was home he made sure to spend as much time with his son as possible and even braved the bevy of desperate lonely housewives to bring his son to school. All in the name of spending time with Jackson. It was unbelievably sweet and despite his public persona he really did appear to be a perfectly devoted father.

I got to the door just as he was walking up to it. My eye caught his and he smiled at me, a perfectly straight row of white teeth blinding me. God damnit there go my new La Perla's. "Good morning Ms. Brandon," he said. I blushed and he chuckled at me softly.

"Good morning Jasper," I murmured back softly. "I didn't realize you were back in town, I had heard you'd be on tour for at least a couple more weeks."

He sighed softly, "That was the plan but I had some rather pressing issues that needed to be addressed back at home. I'm not here for long though just a day or two. The band was pretty understanding but we can't really postpone or cancel any of the venues." He explained while looking me in the eyes.

"Oh," I said, aware that I let a note of disappointment slip into my voice with just that one syllable.

He cleared his throat and looked away from my face briefly with a pained expression on his face before his gaze flickered back to me. "Well I suppose I should probably go. Pressing matters and all that need to be addressed."

I tried not to show any hurt at his rush to get away from me and just nodded. "Yes of course, I understand. I'm sure you're very… busy…" I trailed off as I watched him walk away down the hall and out the front doors. Closing my eyes I leaned back against the door and felt my whole body wilt in disappointment. It seemed like he couldn't get away from me fast enough, and it hurt. It hurt so bad I had to take a deep shuddering breath to stop the onslaught of tears that wanted to come.

"Ms. Brandon?" I heard Jackson call my name. Quickly I pulled myself together, stood up straight and opened my eyes looking down at what was probably the miniature version of Jasper.

Crouching, I got down on eye level with him, "What's up Jackson?" I asked smiling at him.

He smiled back at me and already had the same devastating smile his father had. "Nothing you just looked sad and I wanted to see you smile." He turned on his heel and walked over to his cubby and put his backpack in there and hung up his jacket next to it.

Well, I thought wryly, at least the son wants to see me smile even if his father doesn't. The rest of my students started to filter in and put their belongings away and settled into their desks and just as the morning bell rang I called my class to order.

Being a kindergarten teacher wasn't exactly the most taxing of professions, certainly nothing like touring with a band and waking up in a different city everyday. Being in charge of twenty, five and six year olds did wear on a person after awhile though. It helped that I seemed to be graced with unlimited energy and a sunny disposition.

Morning lessons went by without anything remarkable or tragic happening, which if you think about it is actually quite remarkable in itself when you have that many children together in one room. Then it was off to lunch followed by recess, which today happened to be my day to help monitor. I watched the kids scatter as they made it to the play ground and started playing with the other kindergarten classes. Involuntarily I kept an extra eye on Jackson, I shouldn't really because it was just another reminder of the man I wanted yet couldn't seem to stand my presence at the moment.

After recess I walked my class single file to their music lesson, the one subject I didn't teach, otherwise our classrooms were mostly self contained. During the hour all my little munchkins were banging on instruments I straightened up my classroom a bit and tried my hardest not to think about Jasper's reaction to me. Granted him and I never really talked much when he brought Jackson to school, but he's never acted like that. He's never actually rushed away from me before. I know I didn't have a right to feel disappointed when he said he wouldn't be in town long, he never really was, but I couldn't help it. I was just so surprised to see him dropping his son off and not his mother this morning.

Now there's a woman for you. Jasper's mother was Texan through and through and you knew it the moment she opened her mouth. I'm not sure I've ever heard such a deep southern accent before. The days she brought Jackson to school she always made a point of walking him into the classroom and chatting me up before school started. Thanks to those conversations I got to know a lot about Jasper. I learned that Mama and Papa Whitlock moved to the Seattle area when Jasper was only nine years old, because of that move Jasper's accent was barely discernable but when he wanted to he could turn it on, along with the charm.

The first time I heard that accent it just about knocked me on my ass. I watched on with envy as he flirted with my best friend Bella and tried his hardest to get under her skirt. If I wasn't standing next to Bella's other half, Edward, I probably would have been jealous as hell but I knew he had no chance with her. That girl was head over heels in love with Edward and I don't think she's noticed another man since she locked eyes with him. The same can definitely be said for Edward, which is why he probably just chuckled and shook his head when Bella blushed at something Jasper said to her. Was it horrible of me that I wanted to rip her hair out when she blushed? I was green with envy and would have done anything to hear what he was saying to her.

Also, thanks to Mama, I learned that music was Jasper's life. He lived for his music, but she made sure to explain that he did it for his family. I could understand that. I'm sure he could provide much more for his family doing what he does now then most people can hope to provide for their family by working a normal nine to five job for a lifetime.

Mama also told me that he was lonely. That he'd call her from the road sometimes and she said she could swear she'd hear tears in his voice as he explained to her how much he missed his family. How it broke his heart that his wife wanted a trial separation, that he wished she'd just give him a couple more months and he'd quit touring for her. It broke my heart to hear that and made me wish I could hug him and let him know it would be okay and that everything would work it's way out eventually, but as was typical he wasn't around so even if I wanted to hug him I couldn't. Not that he'd probably let me, if today was any indication of his feelings towards me.

Shaking myself of the thoughts I had hoped to avoid I took note of the time. Shoot, I had four minutes to make it across the school to the music building to pick up my class. I rushed the best I could in five inch stilettos, well this is definitely the last time I wear these to work even if they did provide me with much needed height. Managing to get to the music building just in time I quickly had the class line up and headed back in the direction I had just come from.

The afternoon lessons went along much the same as the morning except in the afternoon it was mostly art time so it was my job to make the rounds and make sure no one ate the paste or tried to stick a crayon up their nose. You can laugh but it's happened and that's never a fun trip to the nurses office when there is a Ceylon blue colored Crayola sticking out of your students nose.

Finally the day drew to an end and I made sure that everyone had everything packed up and ready to go. I didn't really ever assign homework but they did have their art projects to take home, as well as some books for the parents to read to their children each night.

It was almost an hour after the end of the school day, just about four in the afternoon before I had everything packed up and ready to go. I made one last round through the room before turning off the lights and locking the door behind me. I turned around and almost fell flat on my face when my feet got tangled up with the shoulder strap of a book bag. I looked down to see Jackson sitting on the floor in the hallway just outside my classroom.

"Jack what are you doing here still?" I asked. I had never known Jasper not to come and pick him up from school when he was in town.

He just shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes trained on the floor tracing an invisible pattern on the linoleum. "Dad never came so I came back in here by you." he mumbled.

He just looked so forlorn, the poor boy barely gets to see his father and now apparently he's being forgotten at school. You know it's one thing to walk away from me but it's another completely to forget about your own flesh and blood. "Come on honey I'll take you home."

Nodding he stood up and together we walked out of the school and I led him over to my car. I had a Porsche Cayenne, a modest sized SUV and safe, so I wasn't too worried about Jackson riding with me.

I buckled him in and we quickly got on the road after finding out that Jasper was staying with his mother. Jack didn't quite know how to get there but Mama Whitlock and I were closer to each other then just the morning chats when she dropped him off. I may have been over to her house once or twice for dinner.

We got there in no time at all and I pulled into the driveway. "Jackson where's your grandma?" I asked when I noticed her car wasn't in the driveway but saw Jasper's was.

"I dunno," he shrugged before getting out of the car and rushing for the front door.

"Hey bud slow down there let me walk you to the door and make sure someone is home. I don't want you home alone if there isn't." Plus I wanted to have a talk with his father. What could be more important then picking your son up from school, I thought to myself.

I rang the door bell and waited about twenty seconds before ringing it again twice in a row. After waiting for almost a minute and no answer I decided to test out the door knob. Maybe he just didn't hear it I told myself. I gave it a hesitant turn and to my surprise it swung open. Stepping just inside behind Jackson we both came to a stop as we heard a voice raised in anger coming from the back of the house.

"…look I don't care anymore," then there was complete silence. "I can't fucking do this. I need out." Another pause this one a little bit longer, "Ya, ya, ya, just make it fucking happen I don't care what it takes or costs." His voice was getting louder which meant he was coming closer. I suddenly got nervous. He sounded upset and I wasn't sure I wanted to be around when he was done with that phone call. Whatever it was about sounded serious.

Then I heard a soft sniffle next to me. Shit I had completely forgot Jackson was standing next to me. "Hey Jack why don't you go to your room and draw your grandma a picture for when she gets home, okay? Something pretty to welcome her home with ." I asked as sweetly as I could, while keeping my voice down so Jasper wouldn't know we were here.

He nodded at me and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. I watched him slowly disappear from sight and then heard a loud crash and a long trail of expletives, I cautiously made my way towards the sound.

Peeking around the corner I caught sight of Jasper pacing the kitchen looking like a caged lion in his ferociousness. There was a broken glass on the floor next to the far wall, that must have been the crash I heard. Then he started to mutter to himself and I had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"God damn lawyers, bunch of fucking blood suckers trying to bleed you dry of everything. Like I didn't know it was going to cost a shit ton get out of this." I gasped softly and covered my mouth to stop any further sound from escaping. He was talking to his lawyers? Is he getting a divorce? What other reason would he have to call them? This must be the business he came back for.

I turned around quickly and started to make my way towards the front door. I shouldn't be around. I can't be around. I need to leave. I was almost at the front door when I heard him.

"Motherfucker!" He roared and I jumped at the loud sound and stopped moving. I was afraid to look over my shoulder I didn't want him to know I was here, but I suppose just because I can't see him doesn't mean he can't see me. I looked warily over my shoulder and when I didn't see him I relaxed by a small degree. "Fucking leaches made me forget Jackson." He finished.

I straightened my back and my resolve and decided maybe it was time to have a talk with Jasper about his son. I walked back towards the kitchen and cleared my throat loudly to announce my presence. He jumped, and for some reason that made me happy to know I had scared him.

"You don't have to worry about Jackson. He's upstairs right now." I said infusing my voice with as much steel as possible.

His eyes widened in surprise, "How much… I mean how long have you been here?" He finished lamely.

"Long enough, or perhaps too long depending on how you want to look at it." I said.

"Look," he began, "I know what it sounded like…"

I cut him off abruptly. "No you look! Just because your some big time rock star doesn't make it right to forget about your son. Do you know he was waiting for you for almost an hour and I had no clue he was even there until I went to lock up my classroom and found him sitting in the hall alone." He hung his head in shame, and really I should have just left it at that but I was still upset at his treatment towards me early this morning. "If your just going to forget about your son when you come home maybe it's best you just don't come home at all." I finished, and then instantly regretted my words when his eyes flashed in anger and then filled to the brim with hurt.

"You're right." He said it almost so softly I couldn't be sure if I had heard him correctly. Way to fucking go Alice. You can't just keep your mouth shut, and now look at him. He looks like someone kicked his puppy and ran over his cat.

I sighed softly, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I turned towards the door eager to get out of this situation.

When I saw him getting out of his car this morning this wasn't exactly what I had expected to happen. I had thought we'd flirt with each other in the morning and then again when he came to pick up Jackson. He'd be charming and invite me to dinner and I'd graciously accept his invitation. Instead he all but ignored me this morning and I basically called him a horrible father and told him his son would be better off without him around.

"Wait!" I heard him yell after me. I kept walking, even picked up my pace. I felt horrible enough as it was, if he caught up to me I'd start crying and I couldn't let him see my tears. "Alice will you stop for one damn minute."

"I'm sorry Jasper it's none of my business." I said keeping my back towards him as I paused at the front door. "Your free to do what you want. Obviously you are if that conversation with your lawyer is any indication."

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

I felt my shoulders start to shake as I tried to hold back the tears. "Like I said Jasper none of my business." I yanked open the front door. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go."

The door suddenly crashed close in front of me. "NO!"

I jumped out of my skin when the door swung inches from my face. "Ex-excuse me?" I said my voice catching on my tears.

"I said, NO." Jasper repeated himself. "Alice please don't go. I've been alone for so long and I'm so sick of it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. Just please stay for dinner?" He looked at me imploringly and I hated myself for it but I nodded softly.

I shouldn't be staying. He has too much going on in his life. Oh who am I kidding, we all have too much going on in our lives. I must have been standing there for longer then I thought because next thing I knew he was telling me dinner was done and Jackson was rushing down the stairs past me.

Dinner in the Whitlock household was a relatively quiet affair. I barely looked up from my plate and only spoke with Jack when he would ask me a direct question.

Just dinner. After we were done I was leaving. This was a mistake. As the meal drew to a close all you could hear was the sound of silverware clattering against china.

"Dad I'm done. May I be excused." I heard Jackson ask.

"Sure buddy. Why don't you go get cleaned up and watching some SpongeBob. I'll be up in a little bit to tuck you in." I didn't dare look up from my plate as Jasper told his son what to do.

He quickly cleared the table and put everything in the dishwasher, meanwhile I prepared myself to make a hasty exit. Quietly I stood up keeping an eye on Jasper. My chair scrapped against the kitchen floor and his body froze.

"Alice," he breathed out quietly. "Stay." My heart jumped at the needy quality to his voice. "Just let me put Jack to bed. All I want is to talk. Please?"

"Okay, just talking." I replied quietly. He sighed in relief and rushed up to Jackson's room

Wandering into the living room I sat on one of the floral sofas and looked over all the pictures. Mama Whitlock had pictures of Jasper and his family everywhere, which just made me feel even worse for being here. I focused on the wedding pictures. At the happy couple smiling at each other, so apparently in love they couldn't even tear their gaze from each other to look at the camera. They looked so young, full of hope and promise. Now, though, from the sounds of it, it looked like they were heading towards a divorce.

Wasn't this what I wanted though? Jasper free as a bird?

No. Not like this. Not this way.

Just talking.

That's it. Just talking. I chanted it over and over again in my head.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." I jumped at the sound of his voice, my hand clutching the shirt over my heart as I felt it beat rapidly. "And well, shit, I should apologize for scaring you too." He said sitting down across from me.

"No it's ok I was just lost in thought. What did you mean about earlier, though?" I asked wondering what earlier he was talking about. How far did he want to go back and apologize for?

"Umm… this morning." he rubbed the back of his neck looking down at the floral cushion beneath him. "I didn't mean to rush out this morning. I've just had a lot to deal with in the past couple of months and it all cumulated this morning when we talked. I know we didn't say much to each other but it forced me into making a decision. I'm actually glad you showed up this evening." He finished looking up at me from under his eye lashes.

I gasped at the look of need on his face. He's talking about divorcing his wife but is glad I'm here? I was so confused. "W-why are you glad I showed up?" I asked nervously.

"Well I wanted to apologize, which I did. But also, I wanted to have a chance to tell you how I feel for you and the decisions I've made." He looked so adorable in his nervousness. For some unknown reason it was turning me on to know that this man who could control an audience of thousands was perhaps intimidated by me.

Shit!

Just talking, just talking, just talking. I took up my mental chant again. "Good or bad feelings?"

"Well…er... good?" He said but phrased it more as a question. "What I mean is I hope you'll think they are good."

"And this decision you've made? What does that have to do with me?" I asked cautiously.

"Well I'm hoping you'll think that's good too." He looked at me hopefully and despite myself I was hopeful as well.

Swallowing hard I looked at him encouraging him to continue.

"Maybe this is a surprise, yet again maybe its not. Alice I want you to know that you've been all I have been able to think about since the last time we saw each other. I probably have absolutely no right to be telling you this but I can't hold it back anymore." He took a deep breath before continuing and I held my breath in anticipation of what was coming next. "I love you. With all my heart, with everything I have. That's why I was on the phone when you walked in. I'm quitting the band."

I gasped loudly. "You mean… I thought… Wait you aren't getting a divorce?"

He shook his head negatively and looked appalled at the thought of divorce. "No I'm not, I can't. But I can quit the band so we can be together."

Tears were welling up in my eyes. He was quitting his life for me. I flung myself into his arms and he eagerly wrapped them around me crushing me to his hard body.

"Oh Jasper!" I cried. "I love you too. You've been my everything since the first moment I saw you. But are you sure? About quitting the band." I clarified.

"More sure about this then any other decision I've ever made." He said smiling at me.

My own smile came to my lips unbidden and next thing I knew his lips were crashing into mine. "Oh Jasper," I sighed into the kiss.

"Alice," he moaned back.

His lips were like a jolt of electricity. The sensation so strong it jump started my heart, made my head buzz, and my toes curl. My fingers tangled in his hair and his arms pulled me tighter to him, our chests crushed together.

I needed to breath but I didn't dare pull my lips back from his. Instead our breath mingled together as we both gasped for air our lips barely coming apart before moving against each other again. My lips parted and he took that opportunity to hesitantly move his tongue against mine. It was divine. I could taste and feel him at the same time and I wanted more. My fingers dug into his scalp as I clung to him tighter deepening out kiss.

I moaned or maybe he did, I'm not sure who. The sound did illegal things to my body though.

We both broke apart from the kiss this time gasping for air trying to catch our breath.

"Alice," he gasped. "Let me take you up stairs. Let me love you how I always should have."

I couldn't form words so I nodded. Instantly he had me scooped up in his arms and was moving briskly towards the stairs and to what I assumed was his room. He pushed the door open and kicked it shut behind him. Next thing I knew he was dropping me on the bed and my body bounced softly and I giggled at how eager he appeared to be.

He looked down at me from next to the bed. His gaze left me feeling exposed, naked to his eyes. "I never should have left all those months ago. Not without making things right between us first. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There was nothing to forgive baby. Just love me… Please." I implored not caring that the desperation came through in my voice.

"Forever," he whispered against my lips before I felt them moving over mine. It took me only seconds to respond to his kiss. It was passion and love, everything I've always wanted from him but was missing.

My hands slid up the back of his shirt and he paused only long enough to rip it up and over his head and then we were kissing again. I couldn't keep my hands still as they traced over the hard planes of his chest. His skin was so hot and smooth and I could feel his muscles contract and release under my touch. Suddenly I could feel his rough hands moving against the bare skin of my stomach and realized at some point he must have unbuttoned my shirt.

I heard his gasp, he must have seen the new bra. Then his lips presses softly against my shoulder and followed the line of the strap down to the top of my breasts. He kissed right above the cup and I could feel his tongue snake out to lick the spot. I gasped then and my hands were back in his hair as my back arched off the bed offering him more. I wanted to give him everything.

One of his arms reached around me and lifted me up from the bed and pulled my shirt from my shoulders. I reached behind me to unclasp my bra and his hand stopped me.

"Let me. Let me worship you like I should have." He said with so much want that I couldn't help but nod again.

He slowly removed my bra from my shoulders and dropped it to the floor next to the bed. His hand slowly slid from my back to the front and I moaned at the feel of his rough thumbs moving over my hardened nipple. Then he enveloped it in the hot heat of his mouth and I lost it. I struggled to wrap my legs around his hips but my damn skirt was constricting my movement.

"Jasper," I panted through the lust induced haze he had me in. "Please my skirt… I can't… you need to." I couldn't think straight as his other hand came up to start playing and teasing my other nipple. My back arched further off the bed and I moaned loudly at the dual sensation.

Again I tried to wrap my legs around him and remembered I couldn't. I pushed softly at his bare shoulders to get his attention and he pulled back to look up at me. The look on his face made my heart stutter. His lips were red from our kissing, his hair was a mess from my fingers and the naked want shining through his eyes made me squirm.

"Baby, my skirt, please take it off." His nod was barely there before his lips were on mine again. I could feel him fumbling with the catch on my skirt. Finally he just growled and I felt the fabric at my hip rip. He sat back on his knees and quickly pulled my skirt from my body.

Before I knew it his whole body was against mine between my legs and I was finally able to wrap them around his hips. My heels dug into his ass and I heard him hiss. I forgot my shoes were still on. I started to kick them off.

"No leave them," He said as his lips moved to my neck. I could feel him sucking softly at the skin there. He'd nibble then lick then suck. He repeated that process down my body until his lips were lingering right above my panties.

His fingers slipped inside the sides and he slowly started to pull them down my body his lips kissing every bit of new skin that was exposed. Sitting back he pulled them off the rest of the way off.

"Alice," he breathed just before kissing me softly right at the top of my pussy. Then I felt his tongue lick over my clit and the noises I made were inhuman. He continued to tease me with his tongue flicking it back and forth making me pant and moan for more. Then I felt his fingers. He slipped one inside of my moving it back and forth slowly just teasing me, taunting me.

"Jasper, I can't take anymore. I've waited for this for so long. Please stop teasing me." I was begging by this point but I needed to feel him within me, filling me, completing me.

My hands moved to his jeans and I quickly released his belt and then moved to the button and zipper. When I had those undone I started to push his jeans down as far as they could go. He quickly jumped off the bed and pushed them with his boxer briefs to the floor. I would have laughed at how eager he was if I wasn't just as eager myself and waiting impatiently for him to join me on the bed.

He crawled back onto the bed and moved back between my legs. I could feel the hardened length of him pressing against me and my hips lifted up to grind against him. Seeking the friction I desperately needed.

He grunted at my movements and placed his hands on my hips holding me firmly in place. "Alice you need to stop. I won't last long if you keep that up."

Nodding I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him down to me. His cock coming into contact with my hot wetness. "Fuck Alice," He gasped against my neck. "I'm serious."

I gripped the sides of his face with both hands bringing his lips to mine. "So am I Jasper. I need you. Now." I spoke against his lips before kissing him. The passion in this one kiss was white hot, feeling him naked and pressed up against me. His hips started to rock back and forth against me and I moaned into his lips and he swallowed the sound and gave it back to me in the form of his own moan.

Our kiss broke apart and we were both gasping for air. Looking me in the eyes he silently asked for permission. Not that he needed it, I nodded anyways to let him know it was ok.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt him slowly slide into me. This was home. This was where I should have been all along, under him, surrounded by him. This is where he should have been, with me, covering me, filling me.

Then he started to move. He pulled out hesitantly and then held his position, drawing out the torture for just a couple seconds more before slamming into me.

"Holy fuck!" I gasped out. "More."

His movement picked up and he started to move faster, in and out. I knew my heels were digging into his ass but if he cared he never showed any signs of it.

I could feel every inch of him moving in and out. My head was thrown back in bliss. His lips were back at my neck and I could feel his harsh breath on my neck with every thrust into me. Then I felt his thumb on my clit moving in fast tight little circles pushing me towards the cliff. Before I knew it I was looking over the edge ready to jump.

"Cum for me Alice." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I felt the coil in my stomach tighten and I gasped at his words. "Yes, yes, yes." I began to chant.

His voice got deeper, dropping an octave. "Now Alice, let me feel you around me."

"Fuck yes Jasper!" I screamed as it began. My orgasm started in my toes and moved up my legs, exploding through my entire body. I could feel every hair on my head tingling from the sensation.

He groaned as his movements became erratic. I could feel his cock releasing in me. Finally with one last shudder he stopped moving, but stayed buried in me. I let my legs relax and fall to the bed and he rested his head on my breast.

Lazily I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair both of us catching our breath. He kissed the side of my breast and then looked up at me. I hummed happily in my throat.

"I love you Alice. More then life itself. Please never doubt that." He said sincerely.

"Jasper could never doubt your love for me. Never in a million years." I replied back adamantly.

"Alice I'll never leave you again. Nothing in this would could take me away from you again." I almost wanted to cry at the love shinning through his voice.

Suddenly we heard a knock at the door and we both scrambled to throw on some clothes. Jasper slipped his boxer briefs back on and threw me his t-shirt. I had just pushed my head through the top when the bed room door swung open. We both looked over to see Jackson standing there.

"Mommy," he said sounding all sleepy and adorable. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Of course you can buddy." I said holding my arms open for him. He ran over to the bed and hugged me tightly. "Why don't you go get comfortable and mom will be right back okay?" I asked him softly.

He nodded his little head and was almost out like a light the second his head touched the pillows.

I looked over at Jasper and caught his eye, I nodded over towards the bathroom door. We both walked into the bathroom so we could talk without waking up Jackson.

"Baby are you sure about the band?" I had to ask again. I knew music was his life and if he was going to be unhappy about quitting I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had caused that.

"Alice I'm dead serious. You and Jack mean the world to me. More then anything. If I lost you both because I couldn't see that then it would be like I lost my world. It's the sacrifice I'm making for our love." He said softly.

This time I couldn't help the tears that started to fall from my eyes as I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly and stroked my hair softly.

"Alice, it's always been you. Even when you thought I was flirting with Bella all those years ago in that dive bar you came to see me at. Now c'mon our son is waiting for us." he said and ushered me out of the bathroom and back towards his childhood bed.

It was a tight squeeze with all three of us in bed but we made it work. Our little family finally back together.

* * *

**A/N: If any of you would like to see the outfits for Alice and Jasper as well as Jaspers fuck-hot car I will have it posted in my profile. Personally I've never read a Jalice fic, but writing one was extremely easy. It's like you can just tell those two are meant to be together. If you liked or don't like I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**-- Please check out my profile for the outfits as it does explain why my Jasper is a brunette, I used Jackson as my Jasper, not Jackson playing Jasper- Confused yet? Ya me too!**

**Another thing I feel I should point out is that Alice and Jasper are together. It's her wedding photo's she's looking at when at Jasper's mothers house. She is also Jackson's mother, when her and Jasper decided to go through a trial seperation she went back to her maiden name. Hope this clears it all up for everyone. Any other questions please feel free to ask me. **

**Thank you so much for reading. **


End file.
